


Summer Hills

by dreaming_of_larry



Series: Summer Hills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_larry/pseuds/dreaming_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are engaged except they’re not in love.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever wanted to be an actor? Well this is your chance.”</p><p>Read my Markson version. Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang from GOT7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Hills

“Harry, do you remember the story of how your father and I met?” Grace Maria, Harry’s mother places her hand on her husband's shoulder making her diamond ring very visible. They’re sitting in their living room. It’s minutes till nine o'clock in the evening. Harry doesn’t have the patience at this hour to sit through a lecture with his parents. 

Harry rubs his eyes then blinks a few times. “Yes, I do. You told me when I was about fifteen.” 

“You’ve just turned eighteen.” Matthew, Harry’s father mentions.

“Yes that’s true.” Harry smiles.

“We thought it would be exciting if you got married now. It’s a great first step into becoming an adult. We found just the perfect person for you. Oh, he’s absolutely charming!” 

Matthew looks at her in surprise. “Honey, I wasn’t done talking.” He chuckles.

Harry’s eyebrows furrow. “What?” His lips form into a frown. His parents stare at him waiting for him to react positive. Harry tilts his head in confusion putting the pieces together. It hits him like a shock. This is the part of his life he’s been wanting to avoid. 

Grace stands up calmly from her seat and walks over to a small bookshelf grabbing a photo album. She sets it on the coffee table opening it to the first page. “It’s Styles tradition, Harry.” 

Each piece of paper prints a picture of his family. Harry recognizes his grandparents from his father’s side. “I’m not going to get married.” He pushes the photo album away. “I can’t. I’m not ready.” Once he gets married the party's over. He can’t be a husband, not now.

“Listen! You will do as we say and you will meet him tomorrow!” Matthew demands. Harry opens his mouth but no words project. He can’t say no to his parents. Not only do they love him but they support him financially. Harry wouldn’t be able to handle another life if he were to leave. He knew this day would come. He knew about his family and the story of how his mother and father were forced to get married young. He knew about it all but he definitely did not think at the age of eighteen he would meet his partner. He’s too young for this and he never had a proper relationship before. How is he expected to marry a stranger? An absolute stranger. 

“Louis is such a sweet boy, you’ll like him.” Grace smiles warmly. “His parents are wonderful. They just moved to Summer Hills not so long ago. We met them at the Johnson’s party.”

Harry thinks they’re joking. How could they possibly know so much about this family if they haven’t even known each other for long. “Like? See that’s exactly why I shouldn’t marry him because ‘like’ doesn’t cut it." Harry’s had enough. “I’d like to discuss this later. I’m going to my room now.” Harry gets up and before he can exit the door his mom say “You’re meeting him tomorrow.” Harry walks out heading up to his room. 

“Let’s give him time.” Grace closes picks up the photo album holding it in her arms. “Once he meets Louis I know he’ll accept him.”

Matthew lets out a sigh. “Oh, he will.”

-

 

Louis steps out of the limo and if it were up to him he’d get back into the car and leave. Today he’s going to meet his husband. Of course he’s nervous. This wasn’t in his plan but it’ll be interesting. It's been a few weeks since the Tomlinsons moved into their new house. The family was in need of a new start. What better to move into the fabulous mansions of Summer Hills. Louis never protested against the move, having the routine of moving homes often. Wherever his father went the family went with him. Louis went with the flow of things wanting to cause his parents no stress whatsoever. He was a bit skeptical moving into a community like this one but he’s going to give it a try and it was also because he’s moving on to university in the fall which is just an hour away from their new home.

The first time Louis entered Summer Hills was like entering a holiday paradise. The homes were simply perfect like the one you saw in movies. There was a sense of elegance yet very laid back. Driving down the street he’d look at every single house wondering what it’d be like to live in each unique home. Palm trees and wild teens. Money and lots of it. 

He turns his attention to the front door. There stands his parents waiting patiently after ringing the doorbell. Louis bites his lip and taps his hand against his thigh. He thought he would have this under control but all he knows is this guy’s name is Harry. Louis hopes he will be a handsome man, charming and sweet as a flower. All Louis cares about is they have a healthy relationship his delicate heart can handle.

“Welcome. I’m so happy you’re here!” Louis trances out of his daydream returning his attention forward as a beautiful woman wearing a light pink dress greeting his parents. Louis steps forward to shake her hand. 

“Hello Mrs. Styles.” 

“Hello Louis. You may call me Grace if you’d like. C'mon in." She smiles holding the door open for everyone to enter.

Louis sets foot inside second after Grace. He looks up at the ceiling amazed at the diamond filled chandelier and the gold and white interior of the home. It’s huge, maybe a little bigger than his home.

A tall man with curly hair enters. His smile is stunning. He almost looks like a prince or more accurately a king. This must be Harry's father because the younger man next to him is almost identical to him. Instead the younger frowns. Louis feels Harry’s eyes on him like he’s trying to burn him with lasers if he had the power. Perhaps he’s not as welcoming Louis had expected his fiance to be. 

Next two children enter hand in hand. A little girl and boy being Harry’s younger brother and sister, Elizabeth and Bentley. 

"Louis!" Mr. Styles cheers. “Nice to meet you, son. I’m Mathew.” Louis smiles confidently shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you too sir. Thank you for having me.” 

Harry remains in his spot. He’s indecisive of what to say. “Hi. I’m your new husband and I hate you.” or “I expected someone better. NEXT!” So he just steps forward looking into Louis’s eyes. It isn’t soft and forces a short grin. Louis clears his throat looking down feeling bashful when they shake hands. He thinks Harry is handsome. He’ll admit that. Maybe he just needs to warm up to him. “Hello.” Louis says looking into Harry’s dream like eyes. He could stare at them for so long as they lay in the middle of an enchanted forest. He’s beautiful but Louis can’t tell if he’s prince charming. Louis feels no connection, feels no warmth in his cheeks or butterflies in his stomach by love. His day is so quickly ruined. 

They’re gathered in the living room now where Harry and Louis face each other. Louis has no idea how these things work and he might just run out the room if they surprise them with marriage at this very moment. 

"Louis and Harry, as you know we would be glad to announce that you will get married. We agree that you will do very well for each other. What better man would we have chosen other than Harry for our Louis?" Nicole, Louis’s mother speaks. 

Neither of the boys say a word making the thick awkwardness in the air even thicker. Their parents are so lost in their own worlds they don’t realize the lack of connection Harry and Louis have.

Louis is given a small box by his father and nearly goes blanch when he opens it revealing two silver rings.

Louis looks up to Harry and you can see the anger in his eyes. There’s not much he can do about it. They stand up and face each other. With shaky hands he reaches for Harry’s hand taking the ring sliding it on his finger. Harry does the same to Louis. They are now officially engaged. Harry interlocks his fingers with Louis. They’re hands feel heavy just from the smallest piece of jewelry. Harry places a small peck on Louis’s cheek feeling how soft his skin his and how strong his scent is.

This situation feels off. It’s too fictional. This is all to make their parents happy. There’s no turning back now.

Everyone cheers but Louis just hears white noise. Harry remains with the same facial expression as if nothing has happened. He can’t wait till this night is over. He also can’t wait till this relationship is over. 

“We’ll let you have some time alone.” Everyone exits the living room. Louis and Harry release their hands from being together.

“I’m going upstairs. Do not disturb me.” 

Louis looks down to his feet. “Well what am I supposed to do now?” Louis mutters. He glances over to his left hand twisting his ring around his finger. The symbol of their fake love. The room is quiet once Harry leaves. Louis chases after him but he’s too late. Harry has disappeared. He walks up the stairs and when he reaches the last step he’s bewildered on how he’s going to find him. Suppose Harry has ran outside like a baby or is hiding in a secret room no one has access to. He steps forward facing the first door opening it carefully without a noise. The room seems to be an empty bedroom. He then moves onto the second door which is locked. The third door is a family bathroom, the fourth door is locked as well and the fifth door...Oh? It’s open. He pushes the door to reveal a grand room. Massive wall length windows all giving the view of palm trees and backyard swimming pool. 

Louis spots Harry at his desk with a stress ball in his hand making his knuckles turn white. “Anger issues? Boy, what have I gotten myself into?”

“Who said you could come up here? Huh? Snooping around my house!” Harry throws the stress ball over his shoulder.

“I was just looking for you, sweetie. I wanted to look at my beautiful new house.” Louis says cheekily sliding his finger across Harry’s desk flicking imaginary dust off his finger.

“Oh, yeah. Like you’ll ever be here again.” Harry crosses his arms spinning in his chair taking his eyes off Louis.

“I will be here again. I’ll be moving in. What’s yours is mine now.” Louis turns around marching to the pool table that centers the room. He grabs the white sphere sliding it across the table bumping into the perfect coordinated triangle of colorful balls.

“Seriously, Louis. Get out!”

“I don’t understand why you don’t like me? You don’t even know me.” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I understand you don’t want to get married but you don’t need to be a dick.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

Louis opens his mouth to say something but he doesn’t bother. He exits the room feeling miserable.  
-

“So Louis, how's it feel to be out of high school? We’ve heard many good things about you wanting to study marine biology.” Matthew asks during dinner.

“It’s going very well. I’m still getting used to being in Summer Hills. I’m taking some time off until I start an internship in August.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“Yes, thank you. I’m very excited.” Louis’s smile fades when Harry rolls his eyes.

“Harry here has decided to work with me. It’s amazing to see the little ones following your footsteps. I’ll teach him everything he needs to know.” Matthew Styles is a well known fashion photographer. Ever since Harry was younger he loved playing with camera and taking pictures. His parents put him in modeling since he was a toddler.

“Harry’s projects are eye catching.” Grace brags. “Harry, you must show Louis your gallery.” 

“Yeah sure.” Harry stretches his leg under the table kicking Louis’s leg. Louis gasps, angrily making a face. Harry hides his smirk behind his hands. Louis tries to kick back but he bumps his knee under the table making the silverware clink. Louis looks around the table. No one seems to be upset so he whispered ‘sorry’.

“I wanted to mention the date of the wedding.” Grace projects.

Louis and Harry glance at each other. 

“Oh? How soon will we get married?” Louis tries his hardest not to sound like it’s going to the most nerve wracking day of his life.

“In two months.” Nicole says.

“Three months?!” 

“Harry, please.” Grace shushes him.

Louis freezes. This can’t be happening. He can’t even have a decent conversation with Harry. How could they possibly develop any connection in such little time.

“We’d have you married now but we just think we need just a little more time to plan and get you settled into your new home.”

“New home?” Louis questions.

“We bought you two a house!” Nicole smiles wide. 

Louis sits there without a bit of excitement in his body. Grace and Nicole look like they're in their own worlds covered in snowflakes and glitter talking about the wedding. They’ve been planning the wedding in advanced.

Harry clears his throat eyeing Louis. “Could me and Louis be excused?” Harry stands up and reaches for Louis to follow him. “I’d like to show Louis around. We have lots of time to talk about the wedding. We’ll all talk later.” 

Nicole and Grace excuse them and continue on with their chatter.

Harry leads Louis to his room and shuts the door behind them. "I can't fucking believe this." Harry sets his hands on his hips. “Are they crazy?”

Louis huffs. “You sure do give wonderful first impressions. My goodness. You think I want this too? No, I don't. So deal with it!” Harry turns around ignoring him. “I guess we're going to have to fake all of it. Pretend there's something between us. We’ll fake the whole thing. Soon after we can just divorce. Have you ever wanted to be an actor? Well this is your chance."

"That's a terrible idea. How are we going to fake a wedding?"

"I'm aware of that but do you have another plan? Any other ideas in that big head of yours? You think our parents are going to change their minds and find you and I someone new?” Louis raises an eyebrow. “Probably not. I’m sure your parents are just as strict as mine. They're so fascinated with us getting married. I’m afraid it’s going to happen.”

“I’ll just runaway or something.” Harry shrugs.

"Oh yeah right and I'll get blamed for it. You know at first I thought ‘I hope I get the man of my dreams’ but as soon as I saw you without even knowing a fact about you I got a very bad vibe. Why aren’t you giving me the chance to get to know you?”

Harry doesn’t say a word.

“Fine. Be that way." 

“I just don’t want to get married that’s all. It’s not the right time to and I’m sure you agree with that.” Harry replies calm.

“Let’s just play it cool alright? We don’t have to be enemies.”

“We don’t have to be friends either.” Harry retorts.

“Harry, just please don’t make this more stressful than it already is. Let’s just take it day by day. So are we friends?” Louis smirks waiting for Harry’s answer.

Harry doesn’t reply for some time. Eventually he agrees.

-

“Wow, it’s actually perfect.” Louis drops his duffel bag once he enters his new home. He looks back to Harry expecting an exciting response.

“It’s pretty cool I guess. Wish I lived here alone though.” It’s been a week of knowing each other and not much has changed. They’ve been meeting each other every other day as their parents want them to. So far Harry and Louis have been going with the flow of things wanting little stress. Harry grabs his things and carries his way upstairs. Louis follows behind him “We should have gotten two houses with a bridge connecting the two just like Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera.” 

“Very funny, Lou.” 

“Wouldn’t that work? Well at least now we have our own rooms.” 

Harry pauses and mugs him then continue. They both choose their own bedrooms right next to each other. No matter how much they wants to distance themselves they’ll always end up next to each other somehow.

-

The next morning Louis is woken up to loud music. He’s not surprised as if Harry wouldn’t do anything to annoy him. Louis puts on a shirt and his slippers heading downstairs. He enters the kitchen and is met with a few strangers possibly Harry’s friends.

“Good morning, darling.” Harry walks up to him wrapping his arm around his waist.

“What’s going on?” Louis whispers.

“Babe, these are my friends.” Louis wants to cringe at the nicknames Harry is calling him. Harry leads him center of the kitchen.

“Everyone this is Louis. My fiance.” He lightly pinches Louis’s hip.

Louis waves hello with a smile. “Nice to meet you all.”

“This is Niall, Zayn, his sisters Doniya and Waliyha.” Niall has a beautiful smile and the Maliks look like a royal family of beauty. Louis greets them kindly already feeling welcomed into the group. So far they all seem very nice and opposite of Harry but it’s only the side Harry is showing Louis.

Everyone is gathered around the kitchen table with full plates of food thanks to Harry and Doniya’s cooking.

“So Louis, have you two discussed who’s going to be the best man?” Zayn asks. Louis blushes as all eyes are on him. 

“It’s not going to be you if that’s what you’re asking?” Harry blurts.

“Oh c’mon Harry. I’ve been your best friend for years.” Zayn complains. Sure Harry would like Zayn to be his best man but it’s not that easy to pick out of all his friends.

“And I’ve known him since we were in diapers so he’s going to pick me.” Niall includes himself.

“Will you two shut up.” Harry covers his ears. He’ll deal with this some other time.

“God, Harry. Chill out.” Niall smacks him on the back off the head. 

“We’ll see who we’ll choose. Perhaps a game of rock paper scissors will do the trick.” Louis jokes.

“So the wedding, are you excited?” Waliyha cheers. 

“Look, we’ll tell you all the details as soon as we have our ideas set.” Louis smiles. It seems like everyone is so hyped up for this wedding except for the ones who are getting married.

After breakfast everyone gathers around outside for an early swim while Louis is in the kitchen finishing his coffee.

“I know about you two.” He hears someone whisper near him. Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise to see it’s Zayn.

“What do you mean?” Louis begins to worry and traces his steps back to remember if he’s done anything to give out any clues.

“I know what you two are up to. You don’t love Harry and he doesn’t love you.” 

“That’s not true.” Louis stutters. “Why would you say that?” Louis sits up straight looking behind him incase anyone is near.

“Louis, it’s okay. I’m not going to tell anyone. I can’t believe you guys are actually doing this. I mean how the hell are you guys going to get married?” 

Louis plays with his ring, twisting it around his finger. “How did you find out?” He frowns. “I mean I hope it’s not obvious.”

Zayn sighs and leans leans against the kitchen counter. “Harry would act different around you if he was actually in love. You two seem distant and it’s a little awkward the way you two never smile when you’re together. Harry is pretty romantic and it seems like he has no interest in you. I also know Liam because I’ve spoken to him in some of my classes in high school. I saw him and Harry together at a party recently. These idiots man. 

You don’t have hearts in your eyes like most people do when they see their fiance. Or the way you’d whisper to each other but it wasn’t playful. I get it. It wasn’t your choice to get married. Anyways, I spoke to Liam about it when I ran into him and I had to promise not to tell anyone.”

Louis takes off his ring holding it in his palm. “You’re probably wondering why we're doing this?”

“Tradition. I get it. Most people will get disowned if they don’t marry. You two will be alright I mean as long as you don’t catch feelings. So what’s your plan anyways? You’re going to get married and ignore each other for the rest of your lives?”

Louis shakes his head. “Divorce.”

“You say it like it’s easy. You're parents will be okay with this?” Zayn chuckles.

“No but I hope they’ll realize marriage isn't for us.” And that’s what worries him the most. If his parents want him to do something there’s no way out of it.

“Good luck with that.” Zayn huffs.

“Zayn, I wish I wasn't in this mess. I'm just trying to do whatever I can to get through this. I should be focused on going to college in the fall not having a husband. I don't know what our parents were thinking.”

Zayn tries to understand. “You think anyone is dealing with this? Your situation. Faking a marriage?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. My parents are in love. They were both twenty five when they got married. Grace and Matthew are in love. Things were different back then.”

“So will you and Harry. Eventually.” Zayn winks. 

Louis thinks for a moment. “I doubt that. All he does is goof around and wear fancy clothes that never match.”

“Do you think he’s hot?” Zayn teases.

“I was expecting more from him. For a moment I was kinda looking forward in meeting him. I do think he’s attractive but it’s nothing more.”

“So you don’t like him at all? Not even a tiny bit?”

Louis shakes his head. “No.” 

“Alright. Whatever you say.”

Zayn looks up stepping away from Louis as Harry, along with everyone else enters. Harry comes up behind Louis wrapping his arm around his neck resting his head on Louis’s shoulder. “What are we talking about here?” 

Louis smirks biting his lip. “He knows.” Louis whispers.

“What?” Harry arches his eyebrows.

“Zayn know about us.” Louis turns his head to face him. Harry’s mouth turns into an O. “How?”

“I fucking saw you. You’re luckily Liam told me what the hell is going on.” Zayn says.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this now.” Harry mutters.

“Then don’t do anything you wouldn’t want to get caught with.” Zayn sticks his tongue out mocking him.

“Fuck off. Look so far there hasn’t been any rumors and if there is I know to come to you Zayn. You better not tell anyone.”

“I won’t. I just wanted to talk to Louis about it to see if it was true. I promise I won’t say a thing.”

-

Harry lays on the couch upside down letting his curl touch the floor. It’s incredibly hot today and can’t make himself do anything indoors other than think. He’s getting married in two and a half weeks and he can’t wrap his head around it. He hasn’t read any books on how to be a husband or even on how to make a relationship work. In this situation Harry might possibly have a crush on him. Maybe Harry has noticed how cute Louis’s smile is and how his voice is soothing and how fit of a body he has. Harry has had to pretend not to care about Louis when they have to go on fake dates just to prove to their friends they’re in love. 

His head is starting to hurt just thinking about it he so sits back up and yawns. He glances at the clock seeing that it’s just about to hit noon. 

He gets up and walks down the hall and finds Louis sitting by the pool with a book in his hands.

“Hey four eyes. Want to do something today?” Harry stares down at Louis

“What is it?” Louis takes of his glasses off leaning back on his chair.

"I just want to hangout with you. Is that so bad?" Harry takes a seat right next to him.

"No. I guess not I just thought you didn't want to be around you. Isn’t that what you want?”

"I guess things change. I mean might as well talk to you if we’re together.” Harry nudges his arm.

"I've been a little worried about the wedding. It's coming sooner than I thought.” Louis mentions.

"Yeah. I know.” Harry bites his lip. "Just know that I'm just as nervous as you are. We don’t even have a plan. Do we? What's going to happen after? How long till we separate? What about you going to college? Will you still live with me?”

"I don't want to think about it.” Louis frown setting his book to the side.

"But we have to.”

"It's a bit different though. I feel like I need to do what others want me to. My parents are always wanting me to do this and that and pretty soon they're not going to care. The only reason why they want me to marry you is to get rid of me.”

 

"You can't put yourself down like that. I bet you that’s not true. They love you. You have people who care about you. Maybe they’re going through a crisis and perhaps they’ve just ignored you a bit but don’t mean it. You should try talking to them.”

Louis shrugs staying silent. 

Harry takes notice of how close they actually are and it doesn’t help that Louis is in swim short exposing his body. Harry wonders what Louis thinks about him. Harry has always gotten what he wanted and pretty much got every guy he wanted. “What do you think of me?” He asks.

“You’re amazing.” Louis teases.

“”C’mon Louis. Really? What do you think of me?”

“I’d rather not say.”

Harry sighs. “You don’t say much.” Louis nods his head no with a grin.

“Can I have a kiss?” Is Harry horny? Maybe. But he’d like to take this very chance to see what it’s like to actually connect with Louis.

“We’re supposed to wait till our wedding day.” Louis shrugs till Harry looks to him curious. Louis inhales a short breath and scoots closer to him. “Alright.” He whispers setting his hand on the side of Harry’s jaw, tilts his neck and presses his lips to his. He pulls away just after three seconds. Louis doesn’t feel weird that he just kissed Harry. It doesn’t seem foreign and even though they seem to not want to be involved with each other there’s a sort of bond they have like they who they are. “Was that okay?” Louis asks innocently. 

“That was pretty weak.” Harry bites his lip breathing out a chuckle. “I know you can do better than that.” Harry get ahold of Louis’s hand and interlocks their fingers together. His hand is warm from being out in the sun for too long.

Louis blows a raspberry. “Another excuse for me to kiss you again.” 

“I can be romantic.” Harry inches closer. He looks deep into Louis’s eyes in awe of how blue they are.

“Why are you doing this? It’s not apart of the plan. We’re not supposed to do this.”

“I know but things do change. I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend. I’ll admit I have a crush on you. Did I when I first met you? No, but I think you’re alright now.”

Louis holds onto Harry and pushes him lightly so they’re laying down. 

"Have you had sex before?” Harry’s heart is beating faster. It’s rare for a guy to make him feel this way.

“No.” He pushes Harry back. “Why are you asking?” Then it takes a few seconds to realize just how hard Louis is. “Um-” Is all he can say at the moment. He’s blushing.

“I’m sure you’ve now noticed.” Harry smirks.

Louis pulls him back into a kiss. “What about a boyfriend?” Harry interrupts. Louis grows irritated on Harry interrupting their kissing he’s quite enjoying.

“No just a kiss.” They stare intensely at each other until Louis lets out a giggle. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Harry doesn’t move and his mind is somewhere else all he can thinking about is taking Louis to bed. “You think we could?”

“Could what, Harry?”

“I'm mean it doesn’t have to mean anything. Or it can.”

“You mean you want to have sex with me?” Louis is almost in disbelief. No one has ever given Louis any type of attention.

“Yeah. why not?” Harry cups Louis’s face and kisses his lips gently. “Seriously. I mean it. Do you trust me?” Harry looks straight into his eyes searching for an answer.

“Yeah. I do trust you.”

Harry stares at him for a few moments and smiles.

-

Louis stands near the doorway to Harry’s room. His heart is racing but in no way is it a bad thing. He’s nervous but he has a feeling Harry will take care of him. Louis takes a few steps and sees Harry laying on his side in pose. Louis throws his head back and laughs taking notice that Harry’s got a bouquet of flowers covering his crotch. “Harry. C’mon now. How many romantic movies have you seen?”

Harry get’s up still holding the flowers. He places a kiss on Louis’s cheek. “A few too many I guess.” He takes Louis’s hand and brings him closer. Louis lays comfortably on his back and Harry kisses him on the lips softly. Louis feels the butterflies in his stomach and the rush of excitement when they look into each other's eyes. “You’re safe with me.” He rubs his nose against Louis’s then begins placing kisses down his neck and on his shoulder and pretty much everywhere else to get him comfortable. And with each kiss Harry gets a new reason to like this boy. With each touch Louis goes into a blissful world and with their bodies connecting together they both wondered why they acted like such immature fools.

 

-

It’s a serene late morning and nothing could be more relaxing than a morning cuddle. Louis can’t find a reason to get out of bed. They’ve been lying down awake for almost two hours wrapped in each other's arms involving small kisses and and light massages. “You’re gonna have to make me some breakfast soon.” Louis stretches his arms and legs out. Harry remains still bringing up the covers to his face and closes his eyes. 

Louis brings his hand over to stroke Harry’s dick. Harry brings Louis closer for a kiss running his hands up and down his back. “You know I’d be nice to do this in the bathtub.” Harry whispers closely to Louis’s ear.

“Yeah?” Louis kisses him again.

“Yes. I want to fuck you so hard just like last night.”

They quickly get into the large bathtub practically the size of a jacuzzi. Louis lays in first while Harry goes on top of him. The warm water feels so relaxing and it feels like paradise being so close to each other. 

Louis sits on the edge of the tub and Harry waists no time to get ahold of Louis’s dick. He begins to suck on the tip and shoves Louis’s dick deeper into his mouth till it reaches far into his throat. Louis begins to whimper as Harry works on him continuing to deep throat. “Oh yeah.” Louis brings Harry up to a kiss then lifts him up to switch places. He kisses him once more on the lips then kisses down to Harry’s thighs. “Want me to eat you out?” Louis looks up to him with glossy eyes. Harry nearly faints on how hot Louis looks and how his tan shines with the help of his wet skin and the late morning sun shining on him.  
Louis sets his hands on both of Harry’s legs spreading them and brings his mouth down to Harry’s hole. “Oh shit.” Harry groans.

Louis begins licking his hole and digging his tongue deep inside. “Fuck.” He yells. “God, Harry you taste so fucking good.” Louis starts to such on his rim when Harry can’t stop moaning. Louis decides to slide in a finger without warning and Harry goes silent holding in his breath from the pleasure. He fingers him roughly and Harry feels like he could cum any second so Louis slows down and stands up for Harry to reach for his dick. Louis fucks Harry’s mouth until Harry groans. “You look so fucking good taking my cock.”

Harry meets Louis face to face and kisses him deeply. “I can’t have enough of you.” Harry brings Louis out of the tub. He lays on the floor and has Louis sit on his waist. “I want you to ride me.” Louis nods and moves his hips down taking Harry raw. The feeling is different but it feels so ecstatic. “There you go, love.” Harry sets his hands on Louis’s waist and leads Louis to move his hip front and back. “Oh! Yes!” 

Louis leans forward a bit setting his hands by Harry’s arms for balance. Harry starts to thrust into Louis with so much energy it almost has Louis crying. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and sucks on his tongue. They kiss for along time when Harry thrusts slower now making sure they feel every inch of each other. Harry wants to say he’s in love. He wants to tell Louis he loves him. He loves his body and his voice and his charisma but Louis might not feel the same so he’s gonna have to keep on fighting for him because Harry hasn’t felt like this with anyone else ever as if him and Louis have a special connection with each other puzzled perfectly when they’re bodies are close together.

Harry speeds up his thrusts and takes his dick out to finger him. 

Louis bites onto Harry’s neck. “Like that. Harry what the fuck!” 

Harry shoves his dick inside him again and fucks him till he cums.

-

Later that day Harry and Louis decide to make lunch. They’ve been all over each other which is completely different from how they were before but like Harry said “things change” and well the two don’t know just yet of what will happen. They’ve been too distracted from reality.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Harry looks up to Louis. “Did anyone say they were going to come over?”

“No but I’ll go check who's at the door.” Louis jogs to the door and peeks out the window. He blushes when he sees Liam. “Um Harry?” 

Harry comes up to the door and sees Liam. “What they hell is he doing here?”

Louis frown. “Don’t play dumb. He’s here to see you.”

Harry opens the door. “Did I interrupt something?” Liam says immediately as both Harry and Louis are standing together. 

“No. No. We were just watching tv that’s all.” Harry side eyes Louis. Louis then walks away giving them time to talk. He should have known this would happen. He’ll never be someone's only one.

“Well I wanted to surprise you and take you out.” Liam steps inside placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

Harry looks behind him. He knows Louis will act tough as if nothing will bother him but after what happened last night Harry can't find the guts to act like it never happened. “Oh. You should have called.”

“I did call and text you but your phone was off.”

“Right well I don’t think I can today. How about I call you later?” He says sounding nervous.

Liam looks at him suspicious. “Okay. That’s fine. I’ll see you later then.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Harry follows him out the door. Liam hugs him goodbye and when he tries to kiss him Harry tilts his head away. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

Liam nods and gets into his car. 

Harry runs back inside finding Louis in the living room staring at the tv blankly. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Louis turns his attention to him. “You don’t need to be. It’s not like I wasn’t expecting it. Harry, this doesn’t change anything. What we did isn’t going to change anything.”

“Actually it is.” Harry interrupts.

“I mean we're going to go back to normal.”

Harry scoots closer to Louis. He grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. “Like last night didn’t happen?”

Louis nods. “It was important to me. You’re important to me but I just- I’m not ready for a relationship. I know we're getting married and our situation is absolute shit. We’re both confusing as hell and want different things. Right now I just don’t want to get in between you and Liam.”

“Liam isn’t my boyfriend. I can forget about him. If I knew you were into me maybe I should have let him go a long time ago.”

“That’s the problem. Along time ago was three weeks ago and we barely knew each other. I’m not exactly sure love at first sight works for us.”

“If that’s what you want then fine. I’m sorry.”

“This was just unexpected. Maybe we got carried away but it’s fine let’s just move on from here.” Louis lets go of Harry’s hands and goes up to his room to cry.

-

It’s one in the morning and Louis zips up his last set suitcase. He lines up his stuff by the door as him and Harry are leaving to the airport soon to meet up with the group to be on their way to Greece. It’s two days before the wedding which seems crazy. Time must be playing tricks because the time has flew by. 

Things at home haven’t been very hectic. Him and Harry have been able to stay friends. They don’t talk much but everyone in a while Louis will stay up thinking about him. He’s been confused on how he feels about Harry but he thinks for his best he should stay out of love.

Harry doesn’t see Liam very often. Harry has kept himself busy with work and spending time with his friends. At times he misses Louis but he’s giving him space.

There’s a knock on the door and it’s Harry who lets himself in. Louis can already predict why Harry’s here. A talk before the wedding was bound to happen. It has to happen. The two are like lost ducklings at this point.

“Um. So-” Harry starts, crossing his arms.

“What?” Louis detects.

Harry breathes out dramatically. He walks over to Louis’s bed sitting in almost center folding his legs in a criss cross position. Louis leisurely moves over to the bed to sit by him.

“I’m trying not to take it so bad. I mean I think of this of just an act. It’s fake. We both know that right? I mean- we're okay.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows rubbing his chin. “Yeah but-” He pauses. Because it’s a big deal they’re getting married. He knows it’s fake but they still have to sign a paper. They still have to do the wedding and prove the marriage. It feels wrong but Harry has a small want that it will make him and Louis be on good terms and by that maybe fall in love. “Yeah, never mind. It’d just this one day and we’ll get through the rest.” 

“Don’t do anything shitty to ruin the wedding though. If one of us doesn’t show up it’ll be a disaster to the point that we’re going to have to be carried to the alter.”

Harry nods. “I won’t.”

“Are we finished? We’ve got to leave soon. I hope you’ve got everything packed because I’m not waiting.”

“We’re bad at communicating.”

“What else do you have to say?”

“Nevermind.” Harry gets off the bed and leaves the room without another word.

Harry and Louis meet Niall, Zayn and the rest of the gang at the airport. Everyone seems to be more excited than the couple but what’s new. All that’s left to do is party and that’s exactly what they do the day before the wedding.

-

Louis buries his head under a stack of pillows. He squirms around in bed feeling the burning anxiety in his body. The wedding starts in less than two hours and he can’t bring himself to get out of bed. Every so often there’s a knock on his door and a call of his name. He can hear Doniya and the rest of the bridesmaids talking up a storm on how Louis is going to be late.

He’s going to marry Harry Styles today and he’s not ready. He won’t ever be.

“Louis?” Louis pokes his head out of the covers and sits up reacting to the voice of Zayn. He rushes to the door and lets him in. 

“You look very nice, Zayn.” He smiles shyly forgetting his hair is like a bird nest and is in nothing but his underwear. 

“You would too lovely blue eyes. If only you would get out of bed and get dressed ‘cause you’re kinda getting married.”

“I’ve been crying all night. I can’t do this.” Louis sighs.

“I know, but you’ve got to. Everyone’s waiting on you. I even convinced your mother that I talk to you.”

“Have you spoken to Harry?” 

Zayn shakes his head. “No. Have you?”

“I sent him a text earlier. I think I need just one more talk with him.”

“Call him right now and get in the shower. Times ticking.”

Louis takes another deep breath. “Alright. Okay.”

Zayn smiles at him. “You’re gonna do fine.” He turns on his heels heading to the door.

“Zayn, thank you for being a good friend and all.”

“No problem.” Zayn waves goodbye and signals a thumbs up. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

The door shuts and Louis jumps in his bed. He grabs his phone and dials Harry’s number which doesn’t take long for him to answer.

“Hello?”

“Harry. Yeah. How are you doing?”

“I’m not okay but I can manage. I’m pretty much dressed and ready to go.”

“I’m still in bed.” 

“I’m not surprised one bit. Hurry up and let’s get this shit over with.”

Louis rolls over and sighs. “Fine. I'll see you in an hour.”

 

-

Harry takes one glance at Louis and it all feels unreal. His heart beats faster when he can see the scare in Louis’s face. 

The wedding is at a beautiful beach. The violins play sounding like white noise. He looks down to the ground where the flower girls left traces of pink and red rose petals. There’s flowers everywhere just like Louis wanted. Everything is white and gold and the sun is at a perfect spot making everything glow. 

His mother links her arm with his. She smiles wide and it warms Harry’s heart to see her so happy but it hurts him how much this doesn’t feel real to him. “Are you ready, honey?” Harry looks straight down the aisle. He clears his throat quietly giving a smile to Grace. “Yes, mother of course.” 

He takes his first step and all eyes are on him. His friends and family stand and Harry can’t make eye contact with anyone because this is just one big lie. He speeds up his pace, anxiety running through him. Grace lets go of his arm once they make it down the aisle, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and sends him to his husband. This is the moment everyone’s been waiting for. Days of planning and rearranging, fighting and trying to get along has all led up to this. This is the moment Harry takes Louis hand as they become a couple. 

Louis takes detail of Harry’s face, green eyes and lips that are in a form that show neither happiness or sadness then he remembers those lips when they were on his and how he smiles and how he kisses.  
The pastor begins to speak but Harry tries not to listen. He glances at the audience and feels a bit of stage fright. He sees his father holding his mother’s hand with shining eyes, His little brother, Bentley as the ring bearer and his sister Elizabeth as a flowergirl. They’re all here for him, his best friends and his bridesmaids and groomsmen. He cannot mess this up. Not in front of them.. 

Louis squeezes his hands for his attention. Harry faces him taking a short breath.

They exchange rings and say their vows. Louis wants to cry. He doesn’t want Harry forever. He can’t start his life married. It feels like the end of the world. 

Now they kiss and everyone cheers. Louis holds Hairy tight into a hug. Harry pulls away from the kiss. He looks into Louis’s eyes and sees a bit of worry. “Just try to smile. For the pictures so no one will ask us what’s wrong. I feel the same way as you but I’ll be here.” Harry smiles kindly wiping away Louis’s tears. 

They link their hands together and walk down the aisle. They did a good job at faking a marriage just like they’d planned to.

-

Louis swings his legs as he sits on the doctor's table in a hospital gown. He’s been feeling awfully sick and it got to this point.

He hasn’t been eating very much because everyday he’s just too upset to do anything. His heart hasn’t been doing well either because he’s just got back from vacation which was supposed to be his and Harry’s honeymoon. After the wedding they only spoke a few times throughout the whole honeymoon. They both took off their wedding rings and decided they should stay away from each other. Harry went his way and Louis went his. Now that they’re home they say hello and good morning but nothing else. Often when the family or friend visits they have to pretend they’re happy. Louis thinks he’s over him but he feels like it’s impossible. Seeing him around the house makes him miss that one night they were together it was so short but it meant so much. 

Louis was told to wait an hour or two before his test results come back. He’s antsy and at the same time he wants to hurl both from being sick and anxious. He lays down on the bed closing his eyes to relax his mind just for one minute but he fails when he thinks of Harry, fails when he thinks about his family and fails when he wishes he wasn’t in this mess that lead him here in a hospital. 

He’s interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hi Louis. How’re you feeling?” Doctor Kristen asks.

Louis sits up slowly. “I’m still feeling a little dizzy but I’ll be fine.”

Doctor Kristen pulls out a folder with Louis’s information. “Well Louis I’ve got some bad and good news.” Louis’s heart races as he feels himself begin to sweat. Chills go up his body and suddenly the room feels like an igloo. He wraps his arms around himself trying to calm down the goosebumps that’s formed on his skin. “It looks like your iron is low but that can easily be fixed with some supplements and a good diet. It explains why you’re feeling dizzy.”

“O-okay.” He takes a deep breath. That’s all that’s wrong. All he need is to eat some more that’s all.

“Another thing.” Doctor Kristen smiles warmly. “Louis, congratulations you’re expecting a child.”

Louis’s jaw drops and his cheeks warm up. Doctor Kristen frowns. She turns around grabbing some tissues for Louis as hot tears stream down his face. “Is everything alright?” She asks.

“No, no, no. Are you sure you didn’t mix up my results. Can you check them over? That’s impossible.”

Doctor Kristen is lost for words. She hasn’t dealt with a patient who is freaking out this much but she may understand the reason is for his age. “Louis, it cannot be mistaken. Have you been involved in-?”

“Yes.” He interrupts. “But it’s not possible. My husband and I-” He plants his face into his palms. He can’t believe he said that. Harry isn’t his husband. Husbands aren’t supposed to ignore each other. He thinks back to the times they’ve done it. They were careful but perhaps one thing led to another. He begins to sob and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s felt alone before but not like in this moment. Who is he going to tell first? How will he explain this to his parents? How will he tell Harry? “I’m sorry. I need a moment. I’d like to go home.”

“That’s fine, Louis. You may get changed and we’ll schedule another appointment. You may contact me if anything.”

“Thank You.” Louis washes his face in the sink then changes back into his clothes. All he wants right now is a good night's rest.

-

After the doctors visit Louis is glad no one is home. He doesn’t want Harry to see him like this. Neither does he want those guys Harry’s been bringing home to see him. It’s embarrassing and Louis feel horrible. 

He’s sat in the living room cuddled in a blanket. He followed the doctor's orders and ate a healthy meal. Right as he turns on the tv he hears some cars parking in the driveway. He immediately gets up and runs into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water before he can sneak out but he’s too late when Niall and Adam enter bring him into a group hug. He’s happy to see his friends again but feels uneasy about Liam being here not to mention Harry didn’t even bother to say a hi. 

Niall and Liam grab drinks and everyone follows them outside. Zayn stays inside. He walks to to Louis frowning. “Why the long face?”

Louis shuts his eyes and nods. Zayn wraps his arms around him and rubs his back. “What happened?”

“Why is he here? Why didn’t you tell me here was coming over?”

He’s right Zayn could have warned him but he didn’t think Louis would care. “I’m sorry.”

“This is my house!” Louis raises his voice but not loud enough for anyone else to take notice. 

“You’re upset. C’mon let’s go talk.”

So they go up to Louis’s room and walk out onto the balcony.

“I really don’t want Liam here. Please tell Harry I don’t want him here.” Louis stutters trying not to cry.

“Alright, alright. I will.” Louis hugs Zayn tightly. He’s one of the only people to take him seriously. Zayn listens to him and he has a big heart. He loves him so much and is glad he can call him a best friend.

“I don’t feel good. I went to the hospital and no one knew.” He squeezes Zayn and let’s his tears ruin Zayn’s shirt.

“You could have called me. I know things are weird right now. Why are you not feeling well? What did the doctor say?” Zayn runs his hand through Louis’s hair. “You’re shaking, love. Try to calm down.”

Louis looks up to Zayn. He’ll just have to tell him. He can trust him. “I’m pregnant.” Louis almost sounds ashamed.

Zayn’s eyes go wide and smiles. He pulls Louis into a hug. “Louis! Oh my god!” He repeats over and over. 

Louis was so caught up about the future he didn’t even take the chance to smile. He’s going to have a baby and seeing Zayn react positively makes the weight on his shoulders just a tad bit lighter. 

“I’m guessing Harry doesn’t know.”

“No. I just found out today.”

Zayn sets his hands on Louis’s shoulders. “Look I’m going to go down stairs and ask Liam to leave and I want you to come outside with us. You shouldn’t be worried or sad. Will you tell Harry soon?”

“I could tell him tonight or perhaps tomorrow.” Louis mutters.

“He’s going to be so happy. You might think otherwise but Harry is a good person. He has a big heart which he only lets certain people see.”

Louis hugs him one more time until Zayn goes back downstairs. He tells Harry that Louis isn’t feeling well and he doesn’t want to see Liam. Harry didn’t bother to ask why and told Liam he’d see him some other time. 

When Louis came out he gave a quick hug to Harry and tried his hardest not to make it see like anything was wrong. The rest of the night everyone played pool and had a great time.

-

"What going on here?” It’s five in the morning and Harry was woken up by some loud noises down the hall. He meets Louis in his study with things being thrown across the room.

"I don't need this anymore.”

"Louis calm down please." Harry picks up some papers to clear a path to get to Louis. He gently grabs his arm turning him to face him. "What's the matter?”

Louis breathes fast with teary eyes. "I've messed up. I'm not going to uni anymore."

Harry’s eyebrows furrow. "Why not?

Louis wraps his arms around Harry. Harry holds onto his tight. He feels bad that he’s been ignoring Louis completely. "There's something very important I need to tell you." Louis holds him tighter. He sits up on the desk and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist pulling him closer. Louis cries harder. "Are you and Liam together? Or is there someone else?”

"Liam and I. No. He was here today because we all ran into him. I promise I haven’t seen him since before the wedding."

“So there’s no one else?” Louis whispers.

“No. Not all.” Harry looks at him steady in the eyes. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

"I um- I went to the-" Louis closes his eyes and lets the tears fall down his cheeks. He’s so afraid to say the truth. "I was feeling very sick and-"

"Are you okay? What is it? Please tell me it's not bad."

"I'm pregnant. We’re going to be dads. You and I are going to have a baby.”

Louis feels like he’s going to faint. Harry covers his mouth just so he won't scream. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’s torso. He holds him tight while he too his crying. He hears Louis breath uneasy so he whispers. “I’m so happy.” Harry pulls away from the hug grabbing Louis’s hands placing kisses on his knuckles. “We’re going to have a baby!” Harry kisses Louis’s cheeks receiving a giggle from Louis. He feels relieved that Harry didn’t freak out.

“I was so nervous to tell you. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be with me.” 

“I’m just- I’m so happy.” Harry squeezes Louis in his arms and his eyes begin to shed tears. For the first time he can feel what it’s like to be the happy. There’s a feeling he can’t quite put into words. He feels lighter and like nothing other than this baby and Louis will ever mean anything more to him. “I wish I could have been with you. I’m so sorry for ignoring you. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so in love with you.” Louis has to admit. He feels it truly when they’re together that he loves Harry. Maybe their relationship wasn’t so great but now he feels more connected to him than ever.

“I love you. I’m never going to leave. I’ll be by your side forever. If that’s what you want.”

Louis places a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I want that. I want us to be together.”

Harry nods then kisses him. “We will. Louis, I promise. I promise to give you and your baby whatever you want and need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it please leave kudos x
> 
> Read my Markson version of Summer Hills
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue this story.


End file.
